Serene Asura
by bubbajack
Summary: AU? He was a simple Ninso, a ninja monk raised in the Fire Temple from a young age after his mother was slain by bandits. Fulfilling her dying wish, he heads to Konoha once he's old enough...and once there he finds out things about himself he never known. He is but a simple ninso, but it seems fate has other things in mind for him... Hanataro x Harem! Naru x ? could go to M later!
1. Chapter 1

**Serene Asura**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto and I am making no money from this work. Also as this is an AU story, expect different bios for some people specifically Bleach characters.**

**Ch.1: Coming of the Ninso**

**(...)**

He awoke to the sound of screams. It was supposed to be an adventure, for the young toddler Yamada Hanataro and his mother were heading from their home in Kumo to a place 'full of grass and leaves' his mother said. They had been walking for a couple of days before they had managed to hitch a ride on a merchant caravan that was heading in the same direction. But now it was nighttime and everyone was yelling and screaming, frightening the young child. Peeking out of the tent his mother had laid him down in earlier after telling him his favorite bedtime story about the two people from rival ninja clans who fell in love, secretly married and had a child bringing peace between their clans, what he saw terrified him.

Men in crude looking armor that he'd never met before were hitting the nice caravan people with swords, causing them to bleed really badly. Hanataro had a feeling these men were not nice as they laughed as they hurt the nice caravan people and talked in deep scary voices, frightening him. But, feeling his mother would protect him, he looked around for her, and then he saw her, running towards their shared tent. But one of the mean men saw her and charged waving his sword and then Hanataro watched his mother fall to the ground not five feet from their tent, a big red gash across her back, seeping a copious amount of blood, some of which splashed on the tent and the young boy himself.

"Mama?" He whispered in fearful confusion.

"Hana...taro run!" she said weakly.

The mean man then stalked slowly towards the tent, intent on finding out what was worth the woman dying over, causing the child to sink back for the enterance. Just when he was about to move the flap, he was consumed by a great gout of flame. Young Hanataro heard even more screams, but this time, it was the screams and curses of battle that reached his ears. Just as quickly as it came, it all went quiet, well nearly quiet. Every few seconds the young boy would hear a 'ching-ching' sound. Like that of chimes clacking together.

The flap was then opened, but the mean man from earlier wasn't present. Instead, an old man with two crisscrossing scars on his head, with a long braided grey beard poked his head in. Locking eyes with the frightened child, he said softly "Why hello there little one, what is your name?"

"H-Hanataro Y-yamada, ojii-san, Are the bad men gone?"

The old man nodded "Yes indeed little one, the bad men are gone, me and my sons have driven them off, it's safe for you to come out now."

Hesitantly, the young boy made his way forward peering out from behind the old man's frame. True to his word, the bad men were gone, but all the adults from the caravan weren't getting up. Why weren't they getting up? Where was his kaa-san?

He walked past the old man, before looking back getting a good look at him in the process. He was wearing a black kimono and white haori, carrying cane in one hand and a staff with several interlinked rings the clinked everytime he moved. Looking at the far older man he asked "Ojii-san, have you seen my kaa-san?"

A look of pain and sadness crossed the man's face before he nodded and said "Yes, this way little one."

The old man led him towards two older men both wearing similar outfits akin to his own, but one had a pink kimono and a kasa and the other though seemingly only thirty already had stark white hair and looked rather ill. They stood quietly over a barely breathing form that Hanataro recognized.

"Kaa-san!" He yelled while running up to her.

Hikari Yamada turned her head at the sound of her son's voice. "Hana-kun, you're alive. Thank goodness. I was worried...Hana-kun, I need you to do something for me ok?"

"What is it Kaa-san? He asked.

"I need you to go with these nice men; they'll take you someplace safe ok?" she replied weakly.

The little boy shook his head "I wanna stay with you mama."

With trembling hands the woman cupped the young boy's face gently before saying "Hanataro, the six years I spent with you were the best years of my life, you were the single greatest gift I have ever been given. But where I'm going now, you can't follow. Promise me something though before I go?"

What is it kaa-san? He asked quietly as tears filled his eyes.

"Now, none of that, you need to be strong Hanataro. Promise me that you'll do your best to stay out of trouble and if you have to fight have a good reason. When you're old enough, I want you to go to Konohagakure and find the truth, but most importantly I want you to be happy ok?"

"Hai Kaa-san I promise." He said.

"G-good...*cough*...I'm glad. Be safe my son and know that, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you."

With that, Hikari Yamada closed her eyes, never to open them again.

Hanataro shook her gently hoping to wake her "Kaa-san?"

He shook her again "Kaa-san wake up!" he called.

"Kaa-san, please wake up!" he begged before breaking down and crying over her still form.

He didn't know how long he lay there, but after some time, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up through tear filled eyes he saw the blurry form of the old man from earlier.

"Ojii-san, my Kaa-san wanted me to go with you, is that ok?"

The old man looked into the boy's eyes noting that they were now red and each possessed two tomoe each.

'_Curious, he said his name was Yamada did he not?'_ the old man thought to himself before answering "Yes rascal I do believe that would be fine, by the way, my name is Shigekuni Yamamoto, but most call me Genryusai. These are my sons Shunsui and Jushiro." He said pointing to first the man with the kasa and then the sickly looking one.

Remembering the manners instilled in him by his mother, he bowed politely to the three and said "H-hello, I'm Y-yamada H-hanataro."

"Hello there little one, it's nice to meet you, though I wish it were under *cough* better circumstances." Jushiro said.

"All this-"Shunsui said sweeping his arm over the battlefield that was once the campsite "All this fighting is pointless, it would be so much better if people would just learn to communicate with words rather than swords."

"Humph, indeed, come let us bury the dead and give them there last writes." Yamamoto commanded.

The dead were soon laid to rest, and Hanataro stood before his mother's grave, marked by a simple smooth headstone that her son managed to find in the nearby river. He stood by the marker for a moment staring silently.

'_I'll keep my promise Kaa-san.'_

He felt Yamamoto place his hand on his shoulder just as the sun crested over the treetops. "It's time we depart."

"Hai, Yama-jiji."

With that the quartet made their way deeper into the Land of Fire, their destination was The Fire Temple; home of the Ninso, the Ninja Monks. As they walked Jushiro and Shunsui each threw an arm around the younger boy, before Jushiro said "I know it hurts right now, and it's ok to cry, but I want you to know you're not alone. While Shunsui, Yama-jiji, and I can never be able to replace what you lost, we are going to look after you from now on. We can be your older brothers and stubborn grandpa if you like?" he offered kindly.

"Yeah what he said kid." Shusei added lazily.

While the pain of his mother's loss still hurt terribly, Hanataro still appreciated the sentiment. "Thank you Jushiro-niisan, Shusei-niisan, Yama-jiji."

**(...)**

**Six Years Later, Fire Temple**

A twelve year old Hanataro Yamada sat meditating under a waterfall, this exercise was meant to be a challenge for the monk in question as the water, both cold and constant, would pummel them and while this was happening they were to gather the nature chakra from the environment. It was to serve to train the user to innately gather senjutsu chakra even while distracted. This was the final step necessary before learning the technique of the Hermit Group, Welcoming Approach: Thousand-armed Murder.

In the six years Hanataro Yamada had studied under the Ninso of the Fire Temple, he had been taught many things, the top amongst those things was that violence should be a last resort as it can only bring peace through death, and while death was a part of the natural cycle and the antithesis to life, life itself is to be cherished and respected in all things and only taken away when there is no other option.

"It seems as though you shall be leaving us soon my boy." An elderly voice eked out.

Slowly opening his eyes revealing them to currently be a golden hue, Hanataro said calmly "Hello, Grand Master Chukaku. I hope today finds you well?"

Master Chukaku was the current Grand Master of the Fire Temple Ninso. This seemingly frail old man wizened by age, bald, and possessing dark eyes and a long thin goatee wearing the typical grey and white garb of the Ninso. The old master smiled at the young boy's inquiry. He always was concerned about others. Nodding slightly he replied "Oh yes I feel today will be both a joyous and sorrowful. Joyous, for you shall have passed your final test and proven you are finally ready to travel the world. Sorrowful because you shall be missed by all of us."

Smiling at the Grand Master's words he said "I won't be gone forever you know? But..."

Chukaku smiled and nodded "You have a promise you intend to keep, I understand, we all do. Now come youngin its time."

Clad in only a loincloth, Hanataro was lead to the Sealed Iron Wall where several senior Ninso members stood waiting among them Yama-jiji, Jushiro-niisan, and Shunsui-niisan, all three of which were holding the ceremonial gifts given to one who had passed his time as an acolyte and was now considered one of the Ninso in full. He stopped by Shusei first, who helped him into the grey garb, then Jushiro, who put his sash around his shoulder, and finally Yama-jiji, who placed a woven mushroom top kasa hat that obscured the top half of his face on his head and a shakujo, a monks staff, in his left hand.

He then went up to the sealed gate, emptied his mind, and channeled his senjutsu chakra while making a half ram sign with his right hand, his left faced palm first towards the ground. Molding it around his form, it soon took the shape of thousand armed Amida Buddha.

"**Raigo: Senjusatsu."** Hanataro said calmly before moving one of the thousand arms gently forwards to pull the massive Sealed Iron Wall open, revealing the outside world.

The newly minted Ninso was quite surprised when on the opposite side of the Sealed Iron Wall was a palanquin being held up by four muscular looking men, and next to the palanquin was a man in his late twenties with messy black hair and scruffy beard, smoking a cigarette, wearing a grey shirt underneath a black white fur hooded sweatshirt. His pants and open toed shinobi sandals were black.

Hanataro was quite surprised to see this man, but greeted him kindly regardless "Hello Asuma-san, I trust your physical injuries are healing well?" he inquired.

"Well enough, all things considered." the man answered before taking a drag on his cig.

He then turned to the silhouetted figure in the palanquin and bending at the waist, bowed to the figure staying that way and saying "Daimyo-sama, what may your humble servants the Ninso do for you today?"

"Rise Yamada Hanataro, you need not pay homage to us. Not after all you have done for us and especially not today at the moment of your ascension to Ninso."

Doing as bidden, he rose before saying humbly "You are too kind Daimyo-sama, just moments ago I was but a mere acolyte as you yourself noted. I am nothing special."

The silhouetted figure shook his head "No, quite the contrary to popular belief, I do in fact have a keen eye and a sharp mind, as one in my position must have to hold onto his position for any length of time. I have been kept well aware of the things you have done here at the temple, the skills you have pioneered using basic Ninjutsu concepts and your assistance in the matter regarding our treacherous Guardians only weeks ago. For these acts of bravery and ingenuity, we the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni hereby grant you the title of Bujutsu bun'ya no Sennin Sage of the Martial Realm, and we further more decree, that you shall hereby speak with our voice and authority in all matters. Now step forward and claim your new mantle." He said.

The Daimyo then snapped his fingers and then, an until then unseen attendant stepped forward carrying what looked to be the same garb he was already wearing but of much, much higher quality than an acolyte or even the Grand Master should possess. Woven silk instead of rough cloth, a shakujo made out chakra conducting material and a kasa woven from black reeds with the kanji for fire woven in white reed near the brim, along with a white haori.

Though no one could see it, Hanataro was currently bug eyed underneath his kasa at the moment. He honestly didn't know what to think about this. _'I didn't really do all that much, I mean sure I developed a few skills here and there and then taught them to other people, but I had plenty of help developing those skills in the first place, so it was only fair that I give back...right?'_

It was for this simple reason that he bowed and said "I'm sorry Daimyo-sama, but I must refuse your generous offer."

There were several gasps most of which came from behind him. Then whispering started most curious as to why one would turn down the Daimyo. All muttering ceased when the Daimyo spoke inquiring "We are curious, why you turn down our offer? You have earned it, by accomplishing so much so young."

"I am a monk first and a ninja second, Daimyo-sama. The techniques I developed in this temple were meant to incapacitate never kill, though sadly I have recently had to use them for such a purpose. In the development of new techniques I was never alone; I always had the help of someone who was wiser or stronger than I am. That is why I cannot accept your offer because I did not work alone in developing these techniques and thus I should not singularly be rewarded for their creation. Also, like I said before I am a monk first and a ninja second. As such owning such fine garments could very well go against my vow of poverty."

All was dead silent for a long tense moment...and then, the Daimyo began to chuckle. After it subsided he managed to get out "Ah, it is true what I've heard about you, you truly are humble to a fault, how utterly refreshing to see in times like these."

His voice then took on a kind yet slightly scolding tone "Hanataro-san, while I admire your humility, one much also know when to take credit when credit is due. Not just the good, but the bad as well. The skills you developed may have had their basis in much older skills and you may have had help in their development, but it was you who thought up the idea, and it was you, who put the time and effort into developing these new skillsets. Hence it is you who shall be rewarded."

Hanataro understood the Daimyo's logic, looking back at the procession behind him, specifically his Nisans', Jiji, and Grand Master Chukaku he saw them nodding, silently telling him it was ok to accept his offer.

'_I hope I'm not reincarnated as a Hungry Ghost when I die because of this.'_ He thought with an inaudible sigh.

"Very well I accept, however I refuse to be anyone's judge jury or executioner I will advise, but I will not dictate. I am a monk, not a god."

The fire Daimyo nodded "You speak with more wisdom than you realize." He said.

Hanataro then walked forward and accepted the kasa and began reaching for the staff when he noticed something he couldn't help but comment on. "Daimyo-sama, forgive me for saying this but this shakujo has six rings, as a mere acolyte this should only possess four. A six ringed shakujo is meant for a Bodhisattva, one who seeks to attain one of the four sublime states."

His voice sounding amused, the Daimyo responded "Ah, but you forget young Yamada; the shakujo is also a symbol of rank within the Ninso. Correct me if I'm wrong, but what do six rings mean in terms of rank?"

'_Well four rings means one is of Chunin rank in terms of power, and six marks one as...'_

"You're making me a Jonin?" he asked flabbergasted. He then looked at Grand Master who was nodding sagely.

"A Tokubetsu Jonin to be more specific; Hanataro, you have proven in your time here that you have the ability, character, and most importantly the wisdom of someone many years your senior. I would not have recommended your appointment if I did not think you were ready." Chukaku said kindly.

Smiling while offering the Grand master a brief bow he took the staff in hand, tossing the one he was given previously to Shunsui-niisan, before donning the white haori provided, throwing it over his new uniform, before looking back and asking "How do I look?"

"Like a legend in the making kid." Shunsui said.

Jushiro nodded in agreement and approval "Indeed, legend in the making just about sums it up."

"Yama-jiji?" Hanataro asked hesitantly, knowing the old man did not give out praise lightly but wanting his input regardless.

The old man was silent evaluating the boy silently for a moment before saying "You look ready to walk down your own path; I hope it leads you back here someday."

"I'm sure it will, until then, try not to let Shunsui-niisan's antics drive you into an early grave ok?" He asked while smiling at the old man.

Yamamoto snorted at this; he knew quite well that while Shunsui excelled at the ninja part of being a ninja monk he was an absolute failure as a monk. The temptations of the flesh specifically women were too much for him to ignore, no matter how much he tried and how often his father chastised him to act more like a respectable ninso.

Then on impulse Hanataro stepped forward and caught all three of his surrogate family members in a surprise group hug before saying "I'll miss you."

"And we'll miss you too little brother." Jushiro responded returning the hug.

"Yeah, but it'll be nice to actually drink in peace for a bit." Shunsui joked.

At this, Hanataro playfully swatted his older brother, saying "You're a monk; you're supposed to resist temptation."

To which Shunsui shrugged and said "I'm weak willed, what can ya do other than pray for me?"

"Good luck my boy, you shall surely be missed." Yamamoto said with genuine warmth as he put his hand on his shoulder briefly before turning him around and having him facing a smiling Asuma Sarutobi and saying "Now, it time for you to stop keeping Sarutobi-san waiting."

Before Hanataro could take a step however he felt someone grab his sleeve. Looking back, he found Grand Master Chukaku smiling at him.

"Yes Chukaku-sama?" Hanataro inquired.

"One final piece of advice before you go I think. Temptation comes in many forms flesh, wrath, envy and many others, however, love is not a sin, and seeking justice is not a crime. Remember these words Hanataro for I feel they may serve you well in the future."

The elderly Grand Master then gave the ninso a small push towards the clan heir, Yamamoto and the others smiled as he watched him walk away, all of them thinking _'So begins a legend.'_

**(...)**

**Three Weeks Later, on the road to Konohagakure**

The two traveling companions made good time, crossing the vast territory of Hi no Kuni in three weeks' time and were due to arrive in Konoha by the end of the day. As they sprinted across the treetops Hanataro asked numerous questions about Asuma's home village.

"I-I'm a b-bit nervous honestly." He stuttered out something he rarely did anymore thanks to his training as a ninso.

Asuma chuckled as he lit a cigarette using fire chakra, taking a drag before saying "Really, I couldn't notice you seem fine to me."

"Not funny Asuma-niisan." Hanataro sulked, causing Asuma to laugh.

"Sorry kid, but your worrying too much. If anyone should be worried it's me. I didn't exactly leave on good terms with my old man afterall." He muttered darkly.

"It's been seven years, I'm sure he got over, whatever the fight was about and he'll just be happy to see his son." The Ninso said hopefully.

"Maybe." Asuma said doubtfully with a hesitant nod.

The two were silent until Asuma suddenly said "Were close, we should be arriving at the front gate any minute now."

True to his word, massive walls peeked through the foliage before all of Konohagakure came into view in all its glory. It was quite impressive Hanataro decided before a thought occurred to him, likely due to the numerous pranks played on him by his older brothers' prompting him to nudge Asuma and say "How about we make a bit of an entrance?"

Raising a curious eyebrow and smirking Asuma couldn't help but ask "What do you have in mind?"

"Why go through the gate, when we can go over the wall?" Hanataro questioned.

**(...)**

It was October 10th and eight year old Ino Yamanaka was enjoying the festival commemorating the day the Fourth Hokage slayed the Kyuubi no Yoko with her family. There were stalls full of food and games for the kids, and strong sake for the adults. There was also a fireworks display and two people flying across the night sky...Wait, what?

Pulling on her father's pants leg to get his attention, she pointed to the sky and said "Dad, dad, look at that!"

"Sweetie what...what on earth?" he asked himself as two men came plummeting toward his and his daughter's position.

Having no time to avoid the collision he shielded Ino with his body and prepared for impact...that never came. Looking up, he found himself and his daughter surrounded in a blue cube of energy, the two people who nearly crashed into them were currently being buoyed up by its roof. Inochi watched in fascination as the two men stood up and one of them which looked to actually be a young boy considering his size, formed square steps out of the side of the box he and his daughter found themselves in allowing the person with him to step down as well before dismissing the cube entirely.

"Oh, hello didn't see you there." The boy and it was most definitely a boy said finally noticing them.

Before Inochi could say or do anything, his daughter had wriggled out of his arms, marched right up to the older boy and placing her hands on her hips and glaring said "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! You could've gotten hurt, me and my daddy could've gotten hurt! What do you have to say for yourself, mister, umm mister...what's your name anyway?" she asked.

Inochi stared in shock as his little eight year old violet flower mouthed off not only a Jonin rank Ninso, but unless his eyes were deceiving him, Asuma Sarutobi as well. He was prepared to go over and drag his daughter away while apologizing, but before he could the young ninso knelt down to Ino's eye level and said "Your quite right Miss, I'm...well I'm new here. Are you ok?"

Ino just glared at the older boy and said "If I was ok would I have yelled at you?"

This caused the ninja monk to chuckle slightly and say "No, I suppose not huh?"

This caused the younger girl to nod vigorously "Yeah that's right! What were you thinking anyway? Then she turned to Asuma who hadn't introduced himself yet and said "And what were you thinking letting him do that?"

"It was fun." Both men replied at once.

This caused the Yamanaka heiress to groan and say "How on earth could that beeeaAAAH!" she screamed as she was suddenly launched into the air when a blue cube formed beneath her feet and sent her skyrocketing. As she came back down the roof of the cube partially gave but easily bore he weight before slowly sinking towards the ground...only to suddenly piston back up and shoot her back into the air. After a few minutes of this, her screams of terror turned to ones of delight and Inochi allowed himself to relax and to observe as the boy preformed his technique. He held his right hand in a half snake seal and with his other hand, brought his shakujo down on the ground.

'_To raise and lower the cube most likely.' _Inochi reasoned.

After sending her up for a few more minutes, he finally ended the technique and slowly returning her to the ground laughing and begging him to 'Go one more time.'

"Sorry Ino-chan, but Asuma-niisan and I need to go see the Hokage now." He apologized.

"No need to come looking for me, I took the liberty of finding you." A kind elderly voice said.

Turning around Hanataro found the Third Hokage who was currently wearing the visage of the kindly grandfather quite well in his opinion. He had a feeling that; if he hadn't had senjutsu training, he probably wouldn't have noticed the half-dozen Anbu in the area. Nodding slightly, Hanataro gave a respectful bow before saying "So it seems...you wear the shadows well for one who has earned his rest from battle and hardship, as do your guards." He complimented.

The Hokage acknowledged the veiled compliments with a nod of his head before asking "My son I recognize and it does my old heart good to see him again." He said giving Asuma a brief but warm genuine smile which he returned before continuing "But I don't believe I've met you before have I?"

"We have not. I am Hanataro Yamada, Ninso of the Fire Temple and I come here seeking truth." He told the Hokage.

"Aren't we all?" Hiruzen mused philosophically before saying "Perhaps we should continue this in my office?" he offered only for a little voice to speak up and say "But Jiji, you promised to spend the festival with me remember?"

Glancing down, Hanataro found himself looking at a spikey blonde haired boy with whiskers on his cheeks and bright blue eyes. Kneeling down to the boy's eye level hanataro reached out slowly, and gently ruffled the boy's hair. "Hello there, and who might you be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage! Believe it dattaboyo!" the small child boasted loudly.

"I see, well I am Hanataro Yamada, nice to meet you, but there's no need to shout, I'm right here you know Naruto-san?" he responded good-naturedly.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Naruto apologized. "Its fine Naruto-san, just bear in mind that some places require silence like when you're on a mission, you certainly wouldn't go rushing in loudly if you had the element of surprise would you?" he asked rhetorically.

It took the ten year old a moment to realize this new person, whoever he was, was right. "So I should be super quiet all the time?" he asked.

"No, no, no; certainly not all the time. But there are times when being quiet or at least quieter is the right thing to do. Like when your right in front of someone and screaming at the top of your lungs for example."

"Heh, heh, heh yeah I think I gotcha." The ten year old said before randomly spouting out "Hey, did you know today is my birthday?!"

"Is it, well that means presents are in order huh? I think I have just the thing hang on a sec." The ninso then did a few handsigns which ended on snake before he placed his palms flat on the ground and said **"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu."**

From the earth burst out a wooden boken hilt first. Taking the training sword in hand, Hanataro gave it a once over before nodding and saying "Yes I think this will do fine as a training weapon."

He then presented it to the awed ten years old, saying "If you start practicing now, you may just be ready for a real sword by the time you hit Chunin in a couple of years."

Next thing he knew, he was nearly knocked on his ass, by a blonde rocket that kept thanking him over and over again.

"Your quite welcome Naruto-san, you can thank me by letting me get up if you would?"

"Right, sorry, sorry. Man this is so cool! Check it out Ino; he just made this thing pop out of the ground! How cool is that?!" he asked loudly his excitement getting the better of him again.

He smiled at the younger boys' enthusiasm then glanced at Hiruzen and Asuma expecting to see the same happy looks on their faces...instead they were gapping at him like goldfish. Asuma's cigarette even fell from his mouth and he didn't notice.

"What did I-I didn't step in something nasty did I?" He asked before raising first one foot and then the other checking just in case, as he saw a large group of people with dogs nearby and it didn't hurt to be careful.

"You used Mokuton." Hiruzen said in awed tones.

"Yes and? I fail to see what is so special about that Hokage-sama. In any case let's enjoy the rest of this festival shall we?"

"But-"Sarutobi began only to be cut off by the Ninso who said "Hokage-sama with all due respect, whatever is so important about me using Mokuton, it can wait till tomorrow to discuss as I'm tired from today's travel and would like to relax and I think this festival is just the way to do that. Plus, you did tell Naruto-san you'd spend his birthday with him did you not? You're not going to break a promise to a birthday boy are you?"

Let it be said that Hiruzen Sarutobi knew he was being guilt tripped, but he also couldn't bring himself to disappoint his surrogate grandson. This is why he sighed and said "Your right, this discussion can wait till tomorrow. But Hanataro-san-"Hiruzen warned "Expect everyone to know about you by tomorrow by word of mouth alone."

"Let them talk." Hanataro said before walking to the nearest food stall and grabbing something to eat, pointedly ignoring the looks and mutters that followed in his wake...

**(...)**

Hanataro let out a groan as a loud incessant thumping noise permeated his skull causing it to ache in time with the noise. Managing to blearily open his eyes, he closed them again immediately when

"Oh shit, did Shunsui-niisan take me drinking again?" Hanataro groaned out before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

After the world stopped spinning so fast, Hanataro took in his surroundings and realized that he was inside one of his Mokuton releases and there was also a kekkai up beneath the wood release. _'Why did I...oh right, I'm in Konoha now.'_

Slowly, last night's events came back to him...He got some food and then a drink...and then some nice village person bought him a drink, and another got him one, and another, and another..._'Oh dear sweet merciful kami how much did I drink last night?'_

As he looked around for his kasa, he realized with a shock that he wasn't in here alone. Next to him and still asleep was a girl around his age currently covered in his haori and using his kasa as a makeshift pillow. Peeking out from his cloak were the telltale signs she was wearing a simple red kimono held shut by a yellow sash. She then rolled over in her sleep and Hanataro had to do his best not to gasp.

She was beautiful this girl whoever she was. She had pale skin, cute angular features and midnight black hair that were currently held back in a bun two elegant hair pins. Hanataro was quite certain he had never seen such a cute girl in all his-

"I must be very, very, hung over indeed." He said to himself as he shook away the thoughts and began his morning meditation allowing the girl, whoever she was, to sleep a little while longer.

**(...)**

Momo Hinamori was a vassal of the Uchiha clan and one of only two people to survive the Uchiha clan massacre that happened a year ago. At the time of Itachi Uchiha's betrayal and murderous rampage, she was out shopping for ingredients' for dinner that night not managing to find everything till late. By the time she came back everyone was already dead and the Anbu had quartered off the area and told by the Hokage himself that everyone except Sasuke was dead.

Technically speaking, she was Sasuke's distant older cousin, and should be the clan head; but upon the idea founding of Konoha, some members of the Uchiha clan left forming a new clan that eventually fractured from internal power struggles and broke off into even smaller clans. Her's the Hinamori specialized in the use of a kenjutsu style that combined itself with Katon at the same time in battle. Eventually, her clan had dwindled to just her and her parents and they moved to Konoha and were 'allowed' to become a minor vassal clan, but not take the Uchiha name proper. It didn't help that after the massacre, Sasuke had turned into a power obsessed pipsqueak. Hence why she drank copious amounts of sake last night, like she did every year to forget, to remember, and forget again.

'_My futon feels harder than usual.'_ she thought as she opened her eyes and found herself staring at a canopy of tree branches.

"Did I get so drunk that I fell asleep outside?" She asked herself embarrassed.

"Sure seems that way miss." An all too calm voice agreed.

Snapping her head to her left she found someone sitting cross-legged not five feet from her. He had rather plain looking features. Shoulder length straight black hair, no real discernable or remarkable facial features, his eyes were closed so he wasn't starring at her and he had a ringed staff sitting across his lap.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked in that same too calm voice.

Hinamori blinked he hadn't opened his eyes but she could tell she was studying him "No, not that I can tell...Umm who are you and where are we?" she asked after a moment.

At this, the young man cracked an eye open revealing them to be blue before asking "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking questions?"

"Right, sorry. I'm Momo Hinamori, vassal to the Uchiha clan and you are?" she sweetly inquired.

Nodding his head in greeting he said "Hanataro Yamada, tokubetsu jonin rank ninso from the Fire Temple."

"You're a Tokubetsu Jonin already?! But you should only be around my age! You only look twelve!" She complained.

Much to her surprise the young man nodded "I am only twelve, but in the Fire temple they only have three ranks Acolyte, which is equivalent to a Chunin, Bodhisattva which are equivalent to Jonin, and Buddha who are the Grand Master of the Order and of Kage rank."

Oh, so you're just considered a Jonin in the terms of the Fire Temple only then?" she asked.

Shrugging he nodded "Yeah pretty much. But I'm no push over when it comes to a fight either."

Momo nodded happily feeling a little bit better; although she would never admit it to anyone, she had a slight competitive streak in her. She was always happy for other people's successes of course, but part of her wanted to be recognized for her talents and not just as 'the Last Uchiha's Vassal'. So she pushed herself hard almost every day. To find out someone she had just met that was her age was already a jonin, a tokubetsu jonin granted, but still a jonin had really shocked her.

"As for where we are, we are in a couple of my jutsu at the moment. I can release them now that you're up, if you'll just hand me my kasa and haori please?"

Looking at her lap, Momo quickly realized she had been using his coat as a blanket and his hat as a pillow. Doing her best to hide her blush of embarrassment, she quickly handed him the rest of his clothes which he donned before releasing the jutsu. Both the former occupants let out a groan as the sunlight blinded them and inflamed their painful hangovers. Hearing perverted laughter Hanataro forced his eyes open and came face to face with a masked man with high jonin level reserves, gravity defying silver hair, and who's only known facial feature was a single black eye, the rest of his face was hidden by his hitai-ate and mask.

"Can I help you Jonin-san?" He asked politely.

"Well I hate to interrupt your...activities, but I've been trying to tell you for the past hour that the Hokage has requested your presence in a meeting." He said with a certain twinkle in his visible eye.

"I see, go tell the Hokage I'll be with him shortly please." Hanataro requested.

"Right I'm sure you'll want to freshen up after last night." The Jonin joked giggling perversely at the end.

Hanataro simply smiled and nodded "Indeed, Jonin-san, and before you go flying off I want you to know just one more thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

Hanataro then dropped his pleasant façade and deadpanned "I hate perverts."

He then banged the butt of his Shakujo in the ground once. Along with a brief flash of light, which was all the warning Kakashi Hatake had before he was suddenly launched skywards via a cubic construct of chakra forming beneath his feet and launching him away. Admiring his handiwork for a moment with a serene smile, he turned around to see Hinamori staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think that was a good idea Hanataro-san?" she asked.

"He was a jonin he'll be fine, and if he's not then I would have to seriously question the quality of the ninja of this village." He responded while looking around.

"Any idea where we are Hinamori-san?" he asked politely.

"We're in the middle of the Uchiha district, c'mon I show you to the Hokage Tower." She said taking charge and leading the way.

The duo soon found them in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Looking at him nervously Momo asked "Shouldn't you be getting to the tower Hanataro-san?"

"I'm already late, so I might as well eat breakfast and get a hangover cure while I'm at it." He said before going inside, Hinamori hesitated a moment before shrugging and following him inside.

**(...)**

'_Is this really considered a date?'_ Hanataro thought as he fidgeted, glancing at Hinamori nervously from time to time.

What brought up such thoughts was a simple if incorrect comment by the waitress and chef's daughter Ayame who said that Hanataro could 'certainly take his girlfriend to a better place for a first date than here.'

'_But this isn't a date it's just breakfast right? And I'm doing the courteous thing by paying is all, yeah that's it.'_ He thought trying very hard to convince himself.

He was so deep in thought that when a hand landed on his shoulder, he nearly toppled off his stool in surprise. He looked over to see Hinamori looking at him concernedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine, I was just deep in thought. Did you need something?" he asked kindly.

"I just wanted tell you not to worry about what Ayame said, this isn't a date; she just likes to tease. So relax and eat up ok?" she said giving him a kind smile one he silently returned before he began to eat.

**(...)**

It was close to one thirty by the time Hanataro actually showed up in the council chambers with Momo Hinamori in tow. As he entered he received many glares and some killing intent like meant to intimidate him from the Clan Heads...however they had never had the misfortune of feeling Genryusai Yamamoto's Ki after he had accidently washed all his clothes at once turning them all pink, clothes that he was forced to wear for a month until new clothes could be made for him...was a scary day.

This was why he was able to ignore their ki as if were nothing and waltz right into the room as if he owned it and say "You wanted to see me?"

Sarutobi suppressed a smirk and said "Why yes I did, but that was roughly three hours ago. Would you mind explaining why you're late and why exactly Hinamori-chan is with you, not that it's not good to see her of course." He said giving the young girl a kindly nod which she returned with a bow.

"Well your messenger couldn't deliver the message until I dropped the jutsu I'd put up around myself before I went to sleep last night, so I didn't know you wanted to see me till an hour ago."

"Oh, and what have you been doing the past hour?" Sarutobi enquired, having a feeling he was going to get a kick out of everyone's reactions to his answer.

"Having breakfast with Hinamori-san." He said simply.

'_Three...two...one...'_ Hiruzen thought into the silence that followed.

"OF ALLTHE INCONSIDERATE-" one Civilian Council member began only to be shouted over by Haishi Hyuuga-"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

"YOU DARE MAKE US, THE COUNCIL WAIT?" another Civilian Councilmember yelled.

Then Choza Amakichi added "I'VE MISSED LUNCH BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"So troublesome, so damn troublesome." Shukaku Nara muttered.

Suddenly all the shouting ceased, much to Sarutobi's surprise. He looked closer and noticed that everyone else was still shouting or trying to, but he couldn't hear anything. Apparently the affected parties hadn't noticed yet, so he took the time to ask Hanataro "What did you do?"

"I put a kekkai around all of their heads." Hanataro said before asking "Are they always this noisy?"

Sadly Sarutobi nodded "Most of the time. You said something about Kekkai?"

Hmm, I see. Well yeah a kekkai is basically a barrier or as seal as you know. But unlike Fūinjutsu, it requires multiple people to pull off a barrier usually."

The Professor nodded "You've simplified the process somehow I imagine?"

Hanataro nodded "Yes somewhat, what I call Kekkaiton is actually created using senjutsu and the Suna puppet string technique."

Now the Third Hokage was not called the Professor and the Kami no Shinobi for nothing. He was a tactical genius, and had survived two Shinobi World Wars and as long as he has because of his skill and mind. But for the life of him, he couldn't decipher what the Suna puppet string technique and senjutsu chakra have to do with modernizing barrier jutsu.

Thankfully instead of having to admit defeat, the kami's decided to be merciful, as Momo Hinamori asked "I don't see what those two things have in common, can you explain Hanataro-san?"

"Sure Hinamori-san, you see; Senjutsu is the combination of natural energy given off by nature combined with a person's chakra, and anyone with the proper training can utilize it to greatly enhance their power. Now, the Suna chakra threads as you may or may not know are primarily used in Suna by puppeteers to control their puppets from a distance. Now, what I did was use the placement of strings as a sort of blueprint and filled in the empty places with senjutsu chakra, creating a barrier in the process."

Slowly hesitantly, Hinamori nodded "I think I understand."

"Here, maybe a visual aid will help." Hanataro said holding his hand out palm up.

In a matter of moments, a hollow three dimensional pyramid formed in his palm "Ok, see this? This is the first step, the blueprint made out of chakra strings and then, using the strings I absorb the nature energy from the area and fill in the space between each line..." he said doing just that finishing the barrier.

He held the barrier for a moment before letting it dissipate, saying "See, it's really simple in practice."

"That's amazing Hanataro-san! You've completely revolutionized a form of Ninjutsu! From what I know of Kekkai from the Academy, it almost always takes four people to set up a barrier, not to mention the time and amount of chakra involved." Hinamori gushed layering on the praise.

"I didn't do anything that great, just made kekkai formation easier is all." Hanataro replied simply shrugging off the praise with humility.

"You shouldn't sell your achievements so sort Hanataro-san. You've accomplished something great here; you have every right to be proud of it." Hinamori kindly scolded.

"Hinamori-chan is correct you've done something truly remarkable, take pride in that." Sarutobi said before adding "Can you let the kekkai down so we can get this damn circus over with please?"

"Sure." He said before snapping his fingers and releasing the kekkai on everyone simultaneously before saying "Now, if you all through throwing temper tantrums like little children and are ready to act like civilized adults your supposed to, let's get this meeting started shall we?"

"How dare you speak to us like that you little brat!" a civilian snapped.

"Why are those people even here? I thought this was a ninja village?" Hanataro said waving his shakujo vaguely in the civilian council's direction.

"We are the civilian council brat you would do well to show us respect." A fat merchant warned.

"Well congratulations, would you like a medal or a chest to pin it on?" Hanataro asked the man in a completely sincere polite tone.

"Why you little-"the merchant began only to be cut off by a large dose of Sarutobi's Ki and the accompanying glare.

"Now, did you need something Ojii-sama?" Hanataro asked the Hokage.

"Hanataro, you should show the Hokage more respect!" Momo chastised.

Hiruzen merely chuckled, being reminded of a certain blonde for a moment before saying "Yes indeed, we are curious as to who your parents were as one of them must've been a part of the Senju Clan in order for you to be able to use Mokuton."

Hanataro shrugged "Wish I could tell you, but I don't know myself, that's why I came here to find out. I did tell you last night I came here in search of truth." He said before he sat down only for a couch made out of a kekkai barrier to form beneath him.

Seeing some disapproving looks he said "What, you didn't expect me to stand on ceremony did you? Technically I'm not a ninja of this village so someone could've at least offered me a chair, its common courtesy. Don't just stand there like a kasa rack, sit down Hinamori-san."

"I-umm-I don't think it would be proper Hanataro-san. I am a ninja of this village afterall." She managed to get out.

"You make a good point Hinamori-san, but I can't just sit down while you stand as it makes me feel uncomfortable and as I refuse to stand on ceremony, there is only one solution and that is..."

Suddenly the end of the couch extended, knocking Momo off balance and causing her to crash land on the makeshift couch, her legs over the arm and her head in face up Hanataro's lap.

"...For you to sit down." He finished simply while quickly setting her upright.

"That was an ingenious use of kekkai; even if it is for something frivolous and pointless." An old man covered in bandages remarked.

From beneath his kasa Hanataro locked his eyes on the man, immediately marking him as dangerous. One did not live to a ripe old age as a ninja unless they were incredibly deadly, very smart, or likely both.

"Why thank you, but I'm afraid I didn't catch your name sir?" Hanataro asked.

"Danzo Shimura." The man responded.

Nodding kindly Hanataro said "I'll remember I'm good with names. Did you have a question Shimura-san?"

"Do you truly have access to the First Hokage's Mokuton?" he asked bluntly.

Hanataro cocked his head to the side "Mokuton was first used by the First Hokage...well that explains a lot then."

"You didn't know Mokuton was the Kekkai Genkai of the First? No one bothered to inform you?" Asuma who had taken the seat of the Sarutobi on the Ninja Council asked.

Much to everyone's surprise Hanataro shook his head and said "No, likely Chukaku-sama, Yama-jiji, and the others knew but didn't bother to inform me so as not to make me overly prideful. As for possessing Mokuton Shimura-san, did the Hokage not tell you what happened last night? I would've assumed he did."

"I did." Sarutobi affirmed, before he shot his old teammate a glare and said "It just seems my word isn't good enough for some."

"Ah, that's unfortunate. Then again, why trust a secondhand account when you can see the truth for yourself right?" the ninso said flip-flopping on his side of the argument.

Doing a snake handsign, Hanataro said **"Mokuton: Taju Saku tsuru."**

Many vines the burst from the floor, walls, and ceiling before rapidly growing buds and many sky blue morning glories bloomed, releasing a pleasant fragrant scent.

"I trust this is all the proof anyone needs?" Hanataro asked before picking a few of them and handing them to Hinamori who accepted them with a grateful smile.

Smiling slightly at the scene between the two young Nin and fondly remembering his dear Biwako for a moment, Sarutobi said "Yes I do believe that is all the proof any of us need. With this being the case, I would like to formally make you the head of the Senju Clan if you are willing?"

"Isn't Tsunade the head of the Senju?" Hanataro inquired.

Sarutobi nodded "Technically speaking she is, but since you show signs of Senju lineage and are male and thus more capable of continuing the line at this point due to Tsunade's age, the title by right falls to you."

"I recommend we place the boy in the CRA for the good of the Senju." Danzo said.

"CRA?" The ninso inquired.

"Clan Restoration Act, essentially it allows male members of a dwindling ninja clan with kekkei genkai to take multiple female partners in order to bolster the clan's numbers to increase the numbers of clansmen and hopefully; increase the number of users of that specific kekkei genkai."

Hanataro nodded sagely "Ah, there is just one problem; I have no intention of ever getting married."

This proclamation was met with stunned silence at first, then an uproar that caused hanataro to encase everyone in a kekkai again until they calmed down. After which, Sarutobi kindly said "Of course you think that now considering your age, but in time surely-"He was cut off by Hanataro raising his hand for silence.

Sarutobi was surprised, but let the boy say his peace. After a moment he spoke "I understand what you all likely want of me, and part of me can even see why sometimes it might be necessary. However, I am a ninso; a ninja monk. Emphasis on the monk...I was taught when I was younger to abstain from the temptations of the worldly plain. I was taught that the vices such as money, flesh, power, and alcohol can lead to one being reincarnated as anything from an animal, to a ghost that constantly hungers and thirsts, to an envious demigod fueled only by anger. This is why I refuse to marry and choose to live my life as humbly as possible, so I'm afraid I must turn down this CRA."

Sarutobi had to remind himself that this boy was only twelve and that likely, his thoughts may change in a few years, but as it stood right now, he had no interest in the CRA or marriage at all due to religious reasons. He nodded accepting the young man's decision before saying "If you ever change your mind the offer stands."

"I'll keep it in mind thank you." Hanataro replied.

Sarutobi shifted uneasily and cleared his throat before he said "You should be made aware that Tsunade has, since leaving the village several years prior, racked up a considerable debt to the Senju name due to her being a terrible gambler and constantly barrowing money from loan sharks, skipping town before they come calling. We could likely keep your status quiet for a time, allowing you to pay off some of the debt she's accumulated..."

"He should just disown her from the clan and make her debts her own. She was a great ninja in her time Sarutobi, but that time has long since passed. Now, the mere mention of her name brings a wince of shame to many nin of Konoha." Danzo said.

"She has a very good reason for being the way she is Danzo, you know this." Sarutobi said heatedly.

Hanataro watched as obviously dragged up an age old debate. As he learned more of Tsunade's past he couldn't help but feel sorry for her a little, but at the same time slightly angry with her as instead of mourning and moving past her losses, the great medic-nin allow her grief to consume her and turn her into a wandering alcoholic gambler.

Placing both Danzo and Sarutobi in a kekkai so they would shut up, Hanataro said "I'll pay off her debt."

"Young man, do you realize how much money Tsunade-sama actually owes in total?" Shibi Aburame inquired stoically.

Seeing the young boy shake his head, the Aburame clan head responded "Every quarter, we are sent a report on the amount Tsunade-sama's debt has increased and add it to the total when it was last done, the Senju Clan debt totaled 102,220,000 yen, and that was two months ago. It is likely it has risen in that time."

"My, that is quite a sum of money...I think if I pull some strings, I can cut it down to a tenth of its size but that's about it." He mused aloud.

"How would you go about doing that exactly?" the Hokage asked before another riot could start.

The ninso looked down as if embarrassed before speaking quietly "Well you see; once I had successfully perfected my kekkai technique Shunsui-niisan would take me out and we would apply them to structures to prevent them from being damaged, or prevent animals from getting at whatever was inside, using seals Shunsui-niisan would place to keep the barrier running after we were gone. In return we were often given alms." He explained.

Sarutobi nodded prompting him to continue "Well anyway, eventually word of what we were doing reached the Fire Daimyo and he asked to meet with us in the capital."

"You've met with the Fire Daimyo? That's quite the high honor." Sarutobi noted.

Hanataro chuckled "Yes but at the time, I was a nervous stuttering mess and let Shunsui-nii do most of the talking. Anyway, what he wanted of us was to put a giant kekkai around the palace to be used in case the palace should ever be invaded by one or more of the other nations."

"Did the Daimyo believe such a threat was eminent?" Danzo asked sharply as everyone else in the room tensed.

Hanataro shook his head "No, I believe he was just being cautious and making plans to defend the palace just in case the worst should happen."

This caused everyone to visibly relax and Sarutobi to say "And what did the Daimyo give in return for such a massive barrier covering his home?"

"Well, besides giving a large donation to the Fire Temple, he gave Shunsui-niisan and I one request each. Shunsui-niisan requested a lifetime supply of the best sake money can buy." He said sounding embarrassed on his older brother's behalf.

This caused most of the Shinobi Council to chuckle even some of the Civilians. With a bit of mirth still in his tone Sarutobi asked "And you, what did you ask for Hanataro-kun?"

"Nothing, I was completely content with my life at the time and was simply happy enough with the alms given to the Temple. I didn't want anything at the time and I still don't, but I figure I may be able to call in that favor and ask the Fire Daimyo to expunge if not all, at least some of Tsunade-san's debt."

Sarutobi couldn't believe the selflessness being displayed in this twelve year old before him. The Daimyo himself grants him a favor, he could've asked for anything money, status, women, and instead he chooses to help a single person. Sarutobi couldn't help but ask "Why would you do this? You don't owe her anything. I worry about Tsunade because I was once her teacher and she my student, but you have no such ties. So, why do you do this?"

Hanataro merely smiled serenely beneath his kasa and said "If what you say is true, and I am somehow related to the First Hokage, that would make Tsunade-san my relative in some fashion wouldn't it?"

Seeing the aged Hokage nod, he continued "Well then it is only natural that I help her isn't it? Afterall, families are supposed to assist one another and it certainly wouldn't be very benevolent of me to do nothing when it is within my power to do otherwise."

Sarutobi couldn't help but marvel at the young boy; no, young man before him. It was true what his son had told him after hanataro had parted from them the other night: He possessed a wisdom beyond his years and kindness that was unheard of in the world today. With a snap of his fingers an Anbu hiding in the shadows produced a blank scroll as well as an inkwell and a brush. Hanataro formed another kekkai to have a solid writing surface and quickly penned his request including a few niceties' at the beginning and the ending of the letter as well before handing it back the Hokage, whom sealed it before summoning a Enma the monkey king and saying "You are to take this to the Fire Daimyo immediately."

"What's going on Sarutobi?" the white furred monkey king asked.

This missive must reach the Fire Daimyo before too much time passes and it is only proper that you deliver it." Hiruzen responded.

Enma shrugged "Fine I'll be back in a bit." He said stuffing the scroll in his kimono before disappearing in a white poof of smoke.

Once the monkey king was gone Sarutobi asked "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed in this meeting?"

Much to the Hokage's surprise Hanataro cleared his throat and said "Well actually, I may need clarification on something else considering what I learned about Mokuton today."

At this everyone looked at him curiously, making him slightly nervous. He calmed considerably however when he felt Hinamori give his arm a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath he took off his kasa and said "Considering what I learned about Mokuton today, I thought it might be wise of me to ask about this just in case."

He then blinked hard, when he opened his eyes, they were red with three tomoe around each black pupil. Everyone was rendered absolutely speechless. Not only did this young man simplify kekkai techniques, not only did he possess Mokuton, but he also possessed the Sharingan eye. Just like that; uproar ensued, which of course Hanataro quickly silenced with his kekkai.

"You-you have led a very sheltered life thus far Hanataro-kun, to not know of Mokuton used by the First Hokage is one thing; but you were never told of the Sharingan? Even being raised in the Fire Temple like you were?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well in my defense, I was only raised there since I was six, before that, I was born and grew up in Kumo." He responded.

"You are from Kumogakure originally?" Haishi Hyuuga asked with distaste.

"Yes, will that be a problem?" Hanataro asked calmly, looking the Hyuuga patriarch in the eyes, his Dojutsu still active.

"Yes Haishi, will that be a problem? Sarutobi asked calmly but the warning was there in his tone.

Hiding his unease Haishi responded "No, no of course not."

Sarutobi stared at the Hyuuga for a moment longer before he nodded and said "Well, it seems we have a clan heir to not one, but two clans in our midst, and to top it all off; he possesses both their legendary traits."

"But Hokage-sama, the heir of the Uchiha is Sasuke-sama." A merchant pointed out.

This prompted Sarutobi to laugh mirthlessly and say "Not anymore it seems, as Hanataro-kun is two years older, meaning that Sasuke-kun is now next in line to be the clan head should Hanataro be unable to perform his duties as such."

"But Sasuke-sama's father was the clan head, so shouldn't the title go to him by default? That same councilman asked.

"Usually yes that is correct." Sarutobi said "If that were the case here, then the clan head would be Itachi who for obvious reasons is incapable of running the clan. Sasuke was the oldest and only other known survivor hence the title fell to him. However that is no longer the case, with Hanataro-kun here being older than Sasuke-kun, which makes him clan head by default." The Hokage explained calmly.

"I...I see." The man said glumly before going silent.

"Now, if there are no more questions or surprises I think we shall adjourn this meeting." Sarutobi said clearly dismissing everyone.

As hanataro stood with Hinamori in preparation to leave, Hiruzen added "Hanataro-kun, I think it would be best if you stayed at the Uchiha Compound for now, who knows you might like to stay there." He added.

"I'll do that; have a nice day Ojii-sama." Hanataro said politely before making his way out of the room, Hinamori in tow.

(...)

The Fire Daimyo had just finished reading the letter sent by none other than Hanataro Yamada. He was surprised that he would ask for this of all things, but at the same time it was just like him to ask for something like this. Something that benefited him in no way while helping someone else.

Glancing at the messenger from within his shaded palanquin, he said "Return to the Hokage and tell him to inform Hanataro Yamada that his request shall be granted."

The monkey king bowed "Thank you for your time Diamyo-sama."

"No, thank you for delivering this message when it was below your station to do so Monkey King Enma." The Daimyo responded giving a courteous bow from his seated position.

This show of respect caused the Monkey King to smirk "Not a problem kid, always a pleasure to meet someone with a bit of class. Seeya." He said before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

After the smoke had dissipated and revealed the boss summon truly had gone, the Daimyo called for his most trusted servant "Renji."

"You rang?" A red head with his hair in a ponytail, and many tattoos on his face, wearing a simple black kimono and sandals he had a sword around his waist appeared from the shadows of the room.

"I wish for you to find Tsunade Senju and bring her to me. I have questions for her." The Daimyo requested.

"Consider it done Kuchiki-sama, I'll leave immediately." He said before slipping back into the darkness, intent on fulfilling his lords will.

**(...)**

**Length: 10,965 words – Date Completed: 3/23/14**

**AN: And so ends the first chapter of Serene Asura my rewrite of my other Bleach/Naruto fic Right hand of the King. I do hope you all enjoyed it and if you did, or feel I could do something better (Besides making Ichigo or Naruto the Main Protagonist of course)free to leave a comment saying so. Till next time everyone, Bubbajack out!**

**(...)**

**Jutsu Library/Terms: Note that if it shows up here it an original jutsu I created, for the fic, if not its from the manga or anime of bleach or Naruto and can easily be looked up on either wikia.**

**Mokuton: Taju saku tsuru (Wood Style: Multi Blooming Vines): E-ranked Mokuton jutsu, is the most basic of the basic Mokuton techniques. Its primary use is that as an air freshener or to mark the graves of the fallen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serene Asura**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto and I am not making any money off this work.**

**Ch.2: The new guy in town.**

* * *

The sun was just rising in the sky when Hanataro made his way quietly out the front door. Raised in the Fire Temple he was used to a very strict lifestyle. Getting up at dawn was quite a pain at first, but after doing it for six years he was used to it. Making his way down the silent streets, the only sounds were that of his footsteps, the clinking of his shakujo...and someone screaming about youth?

Cocking his head to the side so as to hear better, Hanataro listened intently. Sure enough, he heard someone yelling about 'flames of youth'. Curious, yet slightly worried for said persons mental health, Hanataro walked towards the source of the noise.

He soon found himself in some sort of construction site, at the center of which was a very odd man with a bowl cut, in a green spandex outfit currently bench pressing a steel girder, on which were balanced a dozen steel barrels. Confused and strangely amused by the sight, Hanataro stood and watched for a time, decided to approach this odd man when he finally put the girder down, all without ever dropping a single barrel.

As he approached the man he noticed he had extremely bushy eyebrows. Alerted by the sound of his shakujo, the man turned and upon seeing the ninso said loudly "YOSH! So I am not the only early riser in Konoha anymore it seems! Tell me oh youthful one, what can Maito Gai do for you on this most youthful morning?!"

"Umm hello, I'm Hanataro Yamada it's nice to meet you. I was merely curious as to what you were doing here in a construction site. But you wouldn't happen to know of a restaurant that is open this early in the morning do you? I'm used to getting up this early and eating before I start my day."

"Yosh, follow me Yamada-san! I just so happen to know of such a place that is open at this time, and frequent it every morning."

**(...)**

Twenty minutes later, Hanataro found himself sitting across from the rather eccentric Maito Gai eating eggs, hash browns, toast, and tea as the Taijutsu master regaled him with his exploits as the Blue Beast of Konoha.

"Gai-san I have a question." Hanataro said after taking a sip of his tea.

"What is it my young friend?" Gai asked exuberantly.

"I was wondering if you would possibly be willing to teach me how to open the Eight Gates." he asked humbly.

Much to Hanataro's surprise he did not say no right away, but suddenly adopted a serious look and seemed to be measuring him up with his eyes before he asked "Why exactly do you wish to learn such a dangerous Taijutsu technique?"

Hanataro answered honestly "To protect others to the best of my ability, I must be strong. I know of the Great Gates due to my training as a ninso, but I do not know how to open them-"He paused for a moment in thought before saying "I have developed a Taijutsu style that I would be willing to teach you. I propose that you and I begin a trade of sorts. You teach me how to open the Gates and I teach you my brand of Taijutsu. What do you say?"

Gai rubbed his jaw in thought for a moment eyes narrowed as he gauged the sincerity of Hanataro's answer, as well as thinking about his offer. After a few moments more, he nodded slowly and said in a serious tone "Very well, I accept this deal on the condition that you do exactly as I say while I'm training you.

Hanataro nodded gratefully and replied "Of course, so long as you know I'll expect the same from you when I'm training you."

"Naturally." Gai responded.

Hanataro then finished off his tea before sliding out of the booth and saying "Shall we begin then? You can take the position of Sensei today, as for you to learn from me properly I'll need time to gather a few things."

Gai nodded "That's fine, let's go to a training field and see your level."

* * *

The two soon found themselves at training field ten, which was basically a large spacious field surrounded by a trees, and populated by several large boulders. Walking up to one such stone monolith Gai said "To find out how many of the Gates can currently open safely, I want you to break this boulder using only taijutsu."

Hanataro looked at the boulder that was twice his size in height before looking back at Gai and sating honestly "Gai-san, I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm currently not able to break a boulder using only Taijutsu."

Gai simply nodded before saying "Then you are one who knows his own limits, this is good."

Hanataro blinked under his kasa for a moment before he said "Ah it was a test of character then?" To which Gai nodded in response, striking what could only be described as a 'nice guy pose' before saying "Yosh that it was! In the ninja academy's middle year right now, there is a young boy named Rock Lee who, because of a genetic disorder has atrophied chakra coils, making him unable to perform Nin or Genjutsu of any kind. However, he refuses to give up on his dream of becoming a great ninja and I have been training him myself intent on making sure he can achieve his dream. When I first started training him; I gave him the exact same test I just gave you and he charged at the boulder, eager to prove himself."

'_A boy still in the academy tried to break a boulder with his fist? I'm sure that was a humbling experience for him.'_ Hanataro thought.

"Yosh, Lee-kun failed to break the boulder but the boulder didn't fail to break Lee-kun's hand. That was my first lesson to him as my student, always know your limits."

Hanataro nodded sagely "It is wise to know ones limitations so then one can train to surpass them, even more so, it is wise to recognize and acknowledge one's own faults, and seek to undermine them."

"Yosh! Spoken with the wisdom of youth Hanataro-kun! Since you already know your limitations we shall simply seek to surpass them. Tell me, how much physical training do you do every day?"

It's probably not considered much compared to what you do, as I am also a monk and as such, I spend just as much time meditating and in contemplation, but when I was at the Fire Temple I ran five laps around the complex every morning, did three hundred squats, jumping jacks, and pushups before meditating for two hours before lunch."

Gai nodded "That is quite impressive for one your age, and you got up at sunrise every morning and did this?" Seeing the boy nod, Gai added "Yes, I think I have a training program working out for you based on what you've told me. Starting from today, you shall run three times around Konoha, and do three hundred fifty squats, jumping jacks, and pushups while wearing these."

Gai then pulled from a pouch on his waist a set of arm and leg training weights that were orange in color. Hanataro took them with a slight bow and placed them on his legs and forearms, before commenting "They don't seem too heavy."

"Yosh, the trick is to channel charka into the weights they go up in twenty pound intervals. Put each one at one hundred to start and we'll progress from there." Gai commanded.

The ninso suddenly collapsed as his arms were pulled down by sudden access weight. After a few minutes of feeling like an upside-down turtle, he managed to right himself and stand, wobbly on his feet.

Managing to steady himself he said "I wasn't ready for the sudden weight change it seems."

"Indeed, now-"Gai was suddenly cut off when a male Anbu wearing a mask with a dragon motif mask wearing typical jonin attire appeared in a shunshin and said "Hanataro Yamada-san?"

"Yes, what do you require Anbu-san?" The ninso asked calmly.

"The Hokage requests your presence in his office and sent me to fetch you." He said.

"I see." He responded allowing his smile to show from beneath the brim of his kasa before turning to Gai and saying "It appears I'm been summoned, we shall have to continue this another time my friend, my apologies." He said giving a bow.

"Yosh, no worries Hanataro-kun, now go and see what Hokage-sama requires of you!" Gai said giving another 'nice guy' pose.

Returning the gesture with a less exuberant thumb up and slight smile of his own, Hanataro turned to the waiting Anbu and said "I'm ready to go when you are Ryu-san."

Simply nodding, the Anbu put his hand on Hanataro's arm and vanished in a leaf shunshin.

* * *

Appearing moments later in the Hokage's office a spartan room that had only a desk which was stacked high with paperwork and two chairs either side and the pictures of the previous Hokages' lining the walls behind the Hokage. Glancing up from his paperwork the Third smiled and said "Ah Hanataro-kun, hello there, I hope your morning has been pleasant so far?" the elderly Hokage inquired politely.

"Hello Ojii-sama, my morning has been eventful so far thank you, and how are you this morning? Did you sleep well? You look tired." Hanataro pointed out in concern.

Letting out a tired hollow chuckle Sarutobi responded "I haven't been to sleep since yesterday I'm afraid. You see, the Civilian Council aren't too keen on the idea of you becoming the Uchiha and Senju clan head, as it would take away much of their political power seeing as Sasuke is too immature to sit on the council and Tsunade hasn't been to Konoha in years, which has pretty much let them run things as they want leading them to become corrupt and arrogant. But if you take up two clan seats, they will be out voted in pretty much everything from now on which is what they're afraid of."

"Haven't you appealed to the Daimyo about this? They are civilians', they should have no say in how you run this place. It's supposed to be a dictatorship not a democracy. At best, they including the clan heads should be allowed to advise you on the proper course of action but allow you to make the final call."

Hiruzen nodded solemnly "Indeed, that's how it was before the Fourth Hokage died, but after his abrupt death it fell to me to be the leader of the village once again. I lived through two Shinobi World Wars Hanataro-kun. I when Minato was slain defeating the Kyuubi no Yoko, I was woefully unprepared to take command again and so to make things simpler till I got back into the swing of things, I appointed a council of civilians' to handle the more minor tasks that needed handling while I focused on more important things. However, once they had a taste of power they didn't want to give it up it seems. In the wake of the attack, while doing my duties they slipped in certain documents that I signed allowing them a voice in all matters and not allowing them to be disbanded without due cause." He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So they went from something that was supposed to ease your burdens to increasing them tenfold huh?" Hanataro summed up.

Nodding Sarutobi added "Indeed, they have become a parasitic cancer within this village, and they'll do anything to keep ahold of what little meager power they've managed to acquire in the last twelve years."

"And the Daimyo condones' this? I've met him and find it highly unlikely he would allow such corruption in his ninja village. In fact, you could almost call the man a perfectionist obsessed with order."

"Is that so, I've never had the pleasure of meeting him myself." Sarutobi said.

"Really, well I can tell you that he would definitely not approve of this. Anyway, what did you need me for?" Hanataro asked politely steering the conversation back on course.

"Right, right, you're probably not interested in an old man's problems. Please, forgive my rambling. The reason I asked you here was to confirm your membership to both the Uchiha and Senju clans, mostly to shut up the civilian council and...Well to be honest, I should've done this yesterday but it slipped my mind." the Hokage said embarrassed.

"It's fine, what do I need to do exactly?" Hanataro asked.

In response Sarutobi produced a medium-sized scroll from within his robes and said "This is known as the lineage scroll, and it dates back to the founding of the village by the Senju and Uchiha. How it works is really quite simple. One places a drop of their blood on the scroll usually provided at birth or if you're moving to Konoha from a different nation for registration purposes. If any of your previous relatives signed the scroll their names will show up as in order forming a family tree of sorts."

"But how does the scroll tell who's who?" Hanataro asked "Even though it's highly likely I am of Senju and Uchiha descent, how will we know exactly who my parents were?"

The sixty-six year old man smirked beneath his Kage hat and said "This scroll doesn't just record your dna it also takes a small sample of your chakra as well and cross references' them both with other samples stored within its database."

Hanataro blinked from underneath his kasa in surprise for a moment or two before saying "Wow that is some very impressive fuinjutsu."

To which Sarutobi nodded and said "Yes, it was a gift given to the Senju by their distant cousins who specialized in the art when the village was founded years ago, sadly they were all but lost during the Third Shinobi World War. And shortly after that we lost the Fourth to the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Hanataro nodded solemnly and said "Yes, the Uzumaki Clan and the Yellow Flash shall be missed, but they live on in their shared legacy do they not?" He asked.

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed "That they do, but I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about such things where a certain ten year old could hear?" he requested, but the ninso could hear the threat in his tone.

"You don't need to worry Ojii-sama; Naruto-kun's secrets are safe with me. Speaking of secrets' what 's so funny?" the ninso inquired as he saw the old man begin smirking from ear to ear.

"Nothing just an old man daydreaming is all. Now, if you would?" He asked nodding towards the seemingly blank lineage scroll that lay open on the Hokages desk waiting to be used.

"Right." He said while unknowingly giving the Hokage a raised eyebrow look, before he took a senbon from his robes and poked himself in the finger with it, allowing his blood to drip onto the blank scroll paper.

For a moment nothing happened, and then Hanataro's blood was absorbed into the paper not even leaving a stain and then in a color just as red as blood, his name appeared, bordered by a small square. A line then went up slightly before going both left and right forming two more boxes in which appeared two names Shirayuri Senju and Taro Uchiha. More names appeared after that, but Hanataro hardly paid them any mind. His eyes were glued upon the two names directly above his own.

"Hokage-sama, do these names mean anything to you?" He asked in a quiet yet serious tone.

Turning the scroll around so he could read it properly, Sarutobi's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he read the names of Hanataro's parents. Internally he was laughing manically and thinking 'I can't believe it! Taro-kun had a child! With Shirayuri no less, which I suppose makes him Sasuke's cousin considering Taro was Fugaku's older brother.

The aged Hokage sighed as he thought of Taro Uchiha. The boy was...well meek didn't quite seem to fit, a pacifist yes there we go. He disliked violence; disliked it to the point that he would usually only take scouting missions and when the Third Shinobi World occurred, he would often be sent in as a scout and use Genjutsu to flee if spotted. If that didn't work Taro was also an accomplished Kenjutsu master though he never actually killed anyone with his sword to the Third's knowledge. His sword style focused on maiming and crippling an opponent not killing afterall, one normally couldn't use jutsu if missing a hand, and in that case blood loss takes precedence over chasing a fleeing foe. His meekness however is what made his father eventually pass the clan headship to his younger more confident, but more arrogant and paranoid brother Fugaku.

'_I can only wonder how things would've ended if Taro had been Clan Head at that time.'_ Sarutobi mused before his thoughts turned to Hanataro's biological mother.

Shirayuri however was everything Taro wasn't. She was a brash prank loving tomboy in her youth, and had a thirst to prove herself, much like how a certain blonde acted now. But also like her Granduncle before her, she possessed Mokuton and when she was still in her tomboy phase often used it for pranks. The Third still remembers this one time when she put poison ivy inside his Kage hat. Thankfully, as she grew older she matured greatly and sometime after the war, she up and disappeared. No note was left or anything, she was just gone. Search teams were sent out of course she was a jonin with a rare kekkei genkai naturally they wanted her found as if she was in enemy hands, alive or dead the secrets of Mokuton could be revealed and possibly replicated, that would be disastrous for the Leaf not to mention embarrassing.

'_Well I think I know now why you left Shirayuri and where you ended up.' _Sarutobi thought sadly as he looked at Hanataro.

The Third actually thought it was quite miraculous that the boy managed to survive in Kumo and not have his abilities discovered for so long. Perhaps there was some higher being watching over the boy? Sarutobi didn't know, but he was glad that he was here now. Smiling fondly at the boy he said "Yes indeed I know who they are both of your parents were great ninja of this village, you should be proud to be their son."

Hanataro nodded slightly before asking "Could you tell me about them?"

"Of course." The aged Hokage said before lighting his pipe and beginning to reminisce of the two jonin.

Several hours and many stories later, Hanataro's stomach rumbled in protest of the fact that it had been some time since he had eaten, causing the ninso to look down in embarrassment and Sarutobi to chuckle good-naturedly and say "I think it's about time for a lunch break, wouldn't you say Hanataro-kun?"

"Well, it seems so Ojii-sama. But what about your work?" he noted.

The Hokage looked at the towering stack of papers before thinking over what Hanataro told him earlier and, giving a dismissive snort, said "Don't worry about it, also I can think of a few other people who may be able to tell you more about your father and mother."

"Who?" Hanataro asked as he and the Hokage only for him as well as four Anbu he likely wasn't supposed to know about, to silently make their way to the restaurant district of Konoha, most of which the Hokage explained were owned by the Akimichi Clan as they walked. Going into a restaurant by the name of The Smoking Leaf Grill, the two were promptly showen to a table for six at Hanataro's request and once the two sat down, the Hokage answered his question.

"Your father had his own Genin team all three of which are either highly proficient in Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, or both. By the way, why did you ask for a table for six?" the Hokage inquired.

"I see, to answer your question, I thought the Anbu who followed us might like to join us for lunch, what do you say Anbu-sans? Feeling peckish?" he asked calmly prompting four shadows to detach themselves from the walls around the Hokage and his guest and take the shape of four Anbu members.

The first was one Hanataro had already met, Ryu-san in his dragon Anbu mask. The second was also very familiar because even though he was wearing a dog mask to hide his face, his gravity defying silver hair easily marked him as the perverted Jonin from the other day. The third and fourth however were unknown to him as of yet. One was clearly a woman with long dark hair wearing a cat mask, the typical grey and black jonin armor, and a cat mask with a ninjato across her right shoulder. The other was a broad tall fellow wearing a boar mask also wearing Anbu attire. The Anbu in the Dog mask spoke first "How long did you know we were there?"

"Hello pervert-san, it's nice to see you again did you have a nice flight?" Hanataro asked sincerely instead of answering the question.

The other Anbu saw their captain stiffen in surprise and anger, before relaxing and saying "Oh yes, I got a great view of the village and even landed someplace soft."

"Is that right?" Hanataro asked calmly, the very picture of serenity.

Nodding the Anbu continued "Oh yes, I just so happened to land in the women's side of the local hot springs, the landing didn't kill me, but the women who were bathing at the time certainly tried when I made my entrance." He said darkly while glaring at the boy from beneath his mask.

"You know, we call that karma where I come from Pervert-san." The ninso noted calmly.

Inu's glare only intensified under his mask "Is that right?" he asked.

"Oh yes, and to answer your question, I knew you were there ever since I entered the Hokage's office."

"Hokage-sama, is he...is he really sensei's son?" Neko asked with emotion choking her up slightly.

The Hokage smiled happily at the Anbu and said "Indeed he is Neko-chan. How about you all properly introduce yourselves seeing as Hanataro-kun was kind enough to get a table for all of us?" He suggested.

"But Hokage-sama our identities..." Boar grunted out, to which the Hokage replied "Oh, don't worry about that, I have it covered. Now, if you please." He said.

The Anbu nervously looked around at the other patrons and realized none of them were paying them even the slightest bit of attention.

'_It must be a mass Genjutsu.'_ Inu thought giving the Third a thankful nod after sighing in relief and then removing his mask; prompting the others to do the same.

The man wearing the dragon mask had an average looking face, with dull looking dark eyes and messy brown hair. As Hanataro already knew, the man in the dog mask was the pervert from the other day. The man in the Bear mask had tanned skin and what looked to be several torture scars on his head, and two scars in the form of slash marks across his face. Finally there was Neko. She was a very pretty woman with dark eyes wearing a shade of red lipstick and she was looking at Hanataro appraisingly.

After a moment she asked "Could you take off your kasa please? I'd like to see your face."

"Oh, sorry, I'm so used to wearing this thing that half the time I forget I have it on." Hanataro said before removing his gift from the Fire Daimyo.

She let out a small gasp when she saw his face "You look almost just like your father, but you have your mother's straight hair, and her eyes. I'm Yugao Uzuki by the way, one of the Genin trained by your father."

"Hanataro Yamada, tokubetsu jonin ranked ninso of the Fire Temple, pleased to meet you Yugao-neechan."

And just like that, the twelve year old managed to worm his way into the usually stoic Anbu members' heart, the only other person being capable of that feat being her teammates and her sensei.

"You're a tokubetsu jonin at your age? I find that hard to believe, and by the way; its Kakashi Hatake not pervert-san." He said giving the boy an annoyed look.

Hanataro merely smiled at the annoyed jonin and said "I call them how I see them and to me, you are a pervert, pervert-san. If you want me to call you by your name then you'll have to earn it."

This intrigued comment Yugao and she asked "So what makes me Yugao-neechan?"

Hanataro looked at her and said "Well my...my tou-san trained you and the relationship between teacher and student is not unlike one between a parent and their child. So, that makes you and his other students' family by proxy."

Hanataro suddenly found himself glomped by the female Anbu who asked "Hokage-sama can I take him home with me please?"

Chuckling at the usually stoic and taciturn Yugao's display Sarutobi responded "You might want to wait till we eat first, and besides Yugao-chan, what Hayate-kun would think if you brought another man home with you?"

"Hokage-sama, I am ten years older than him, and he's twelve! Maybe you should stop reading so many of Jiraiya-sama's trashy novels if you can't keep your head out of the gutter." Yugao chastised the so-called 'God of Shinobi' who had the decency to at least look ashamed.

Hanataro then turned to the man with the scars and asked "Who are you sir?"

"Ibiki Moreno Head of the T&I Department and part time Anbu." He grunted out.

Smiling kindly hanataro responded "Nice to meet you, sir."

Ibiki smirked somewhat darkly and said "Same to you kid; I hope you say out of trouble, I'd hate to have to meet you during work hours."

"I don't think that'll be a problem Ibiki-san." Hanataro said nervously.

"For your sake, I hope not gaki." Ibiki responded, his malicious smile still in place.

"A-anyway what do you go by Ryu-san?" Hanataro asked the so far silent man who had been staring at him impassively.

"Tenzo Iburi; it's nice to meet another Mokuton user Hanataro-kun." The man said neutrally while giving him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you-Wait, Tenzo-san did you say you could use Mokuton too?" Seeing the ninja nod Hanataro bowed at the waist which was slightly difficult seeing as Yugao didn't seem to want to let him go, and asked "Would it be too much for me to ask you to possibly teach me some things?" he asked humbly.

"Raise your head you don't need to bow to me, and I'd be more than willing to teach you, with the Hokage's permission of course."

"You have it." Hiruzen said not wasting a moment.

"That's great! Thank you very much Tenzo-sensei now, who's hungry?" Hanataro asked.

This caused everyone else to laugh slightly, and Hanataro to pout a bit and mutter something about 'being up since dawn with Gai-san'

Kakashi caught this and asked "Gai as in Maito Gai? He agreed to train you in Taijutsu? I thought he had his eye on this boy in the academy?"

Looking a bit sheepish, Hanataro answered "Well I'm not really his apprentice per se but he and I struck a deal of sorts this morning. He teaches me how to open the Great Gates, and I teach him my personal Taijutsu style."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, and Sarutobi asked "I'm not sure what shocks me more, the fact that you developed a taijutsu style by the age of twelve, or the fact that Gai is willing to teach you a kinjutsu in order to learn it."

Hanataro just shrugged before turning to Yugao and saying "Not that I doing enjoy the hug Yugao-neechan, but can you let me go now?"

"Eh?" Realizing she was still holding onto the twelve year old, she promptly let go muttering an apology as she did.

Hanataro merely pulled her chair out for her in response smiling kindly. As the unlikely group ate dug into their barbecue, Yugao was the first to notice that Hanataro was just staring at the food on his plate and asked him if anything was wrong.

"No, it's just that back at the Fire Temple, we lived on mainly rice, beans, and water. Meat was only eaten on special occasions, holidays, holydays and the like; so you'll forgive me if all this-"Hanataro waved his hand at his plate "Seems rather extravagant to me."

All the other ninja at the table blinked in surprise. He found simple grilled meat to be extravagant? Here was something they took for granted every day, being considered something more than that. It was Yugao who broke the silence when she asked "Would you like something different? I'm sure if we ask they'll-"She stopped when Hanataro shook his head.

"No, no don't go through any trouble on my account. I guess it'll just take some time getting used to being outside the Temple." He mused.

"Didn't Asuma feed you on the way here? Sarutobi asked, he'd thought that they'd surely have stopped at an inn at least once or twice on the way here.

Hanataro chuckled a little and responded "Actually if it wasn't for me, we both probably would've starved to death before ever reaching Konoha."

Suppressing a groan as best he could, Sarutobi asked "What did my son do?"

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, hanataro responded "Well you see, he sort of spent nearly all of our travel money on cigarettes in the first town we came upon. And then, he assured me he could, using what little we had left, make it all back in this one establishment; which I only found out after he'd lost the last of our money that it was a casino."

Letting out a groan the acting Hokage slumped down and slammed his head on the table with an audible thump. Not lifting his head, he asked "So, how did you manage to survive a six week trek with no money?"

"As much as it pained me, we were forced to live off the land, killing animals to survive." Hanataro admitted.

Sighing Sarutobi lifted his head and said "It appears my son has not matured as much as I thought. I'm sorry for the trouble he caused you on the road."

"Don't worry about it Ojii-sama, it wasn't so bad camping out under the stars for three weeks." Hanataro said before taking a bite of his food and saying "This is very good."

Taking that as some sort of unspoken signal, the other members of the group dug into their meals. After they had finished, Hanataro rose from his seat and bowed to the Hokage before straightening and saying thank you for lunch and for telling me about my family Ojii-sama. Now, if there is nothing else you require of me, I think I should be going. Gai-san told me that I am to run three times around Konoha, and do three hundred fifty squats, jumping jacks, and pushups while wearing these chakra weights." He said showing off the bright orange weights.

Hearing a groan of disgust from Kakashi he asked "Is something wrong Pervert-san?"

His visible eye twitching like mad, Kakashi answered calmly "The color of those weights could get you killed, here." Doing rat handsign, he then touched the weights and they changed color to blue match his sash.

"Thank you Hatake-san." Hanataro said.

"No problem." Kakashi said offhandedly while reading a little orange book.

Seeing the orange book caused Hanataro's eye to twitch even as he smiled serenely and using a weak Katon jutsu set the book aflame. Kakashi could only watch in shock as his precious Icha Icha burned to ashes in front of his very eyes, before staring at the still serenely smiling Hanataro and saying "You-you monster! Do you have no respect for decent literature?"

Taking a sip of his tea Hanataro then responded "Why of course I do pervert-san, but Icha Icha is does not even deserve to be called literature let alone decent, it is trash in written form, plain and simple."

Kakashi scoffed "I highly doubt a boy of your age could even begin to understand Jiraiya-sama's genius."

An eyebrow rose "Oh?" the ninso challenged "And what is so great about those trashy books? They are nearly pure smut, what's more they are purely written pure smut."

Seeing an opening Kakashi eye smiled and asked "And how would you know what exactly is in these books?" He asked holding up a carbon copy of the book that was just incinerated.

"Yes, how do you know so much about those trashy books Ha-na-ta-ro-kun?" Yugao asked as she dangerously extended the pronunciation of his name, with a slight edge to her voice. Fully intent on disciplining him should he show perverted tendencies. She would not allow her sensei's son to become a lecherous pervert.

"Well, Shunsui-niisan thought since I would be likely leaving this year if I passed my final test, that for my birthday, I could use some 'more adult reading material' as he put it. The first book by Jiraiya "A Tale of a Gutsy Ninja I found quite good, fabulous in fact. So, I eagerly delved into the others hoping for the same quality. I was woefully disappointed. The minimal amounts of plots in all of his subsequent works are only there to loosely tie together the reason that the smut takes place. His first book, although it didn't sell well; was a masterpiece. All the rest merely pander to peoples' need for sexual gratification."

Kakashi was silent for several moments the movements under his mask suggesting he kept opening and closing his mouth intent on saying something only to stop. Finally he said "What exactly did you do to the books after reading them?"

"What did I just do to yours?" he returned.

"You monster!" Kakashi shouted, only to be glared into silence by Yugao who ruffled Hanataro's hair and said "Your father would be very proud of you Hana-kun, you are a good boy-"She then glared at Kakashi and said heatedly "Unlike some people I could mention."

Hanataro then cleared his throat and said "Yes well, I really should be going unless there is something else you need to tell me Ojii-sama."

"There is just one thing." Sarutobi said before reaching into the folds of his robe and producing a small scroll, before handing it to Hanataro. It was locked closed its lock in the form of three circulating tomoe two near the top one near the bottom.

Curious he took the scroll and tried to open it only to find it stuck fast. Giving the Hokage a questioning look, the old man responded "Blood runs thicker than water."

Eyes lightening in understanding, hanataro bit his thumb and ran a bit of blood over the lock, and after a moment, it let out an audible click and then the two upper tomoe came loose.

Slowly pulling open the scroll he found the kanji for gourd in the middle of it, opening it further he found a note, apparently written by his father to him it read:

_To my child,_

_Hello my sweet, precious child. I say child because I am not sure if you might be a boy or girl. Regardless, I hope that when you read this, your mother is there with you, in not then please take heart, for she and I are now reunited in death. I wish I could covey how much I wish I wanted to raise you, to teach you, to hold you in my arms, and know that, my deepest regret was watching your mother walk out of the village one month pregnant with you knowing that I would never see either of you again. You are probably wondering why we did what we did I'm sure, and the truth of the matter is, we did it to protect you. You see our two clans the Senju and the Uchiha have never gotten along though, supposedly; they share a common ancestor. Yet despite this animosity your mother and I fell deeply in love with one another. However with you conception came a fear for you safety, we feared that one or both of our clans might've tried to harm you in some way had they learned of your existence, but more than that, we knew that, should you be born with both our Kekkei Genkai, both the Sharingan and Mokuton, that the village would most likely call for you to be used as its Jinchūriki, one who has a Tailed Beast sealed inside of them; as you would have absolute control over any Tailed Beast thanks to both the Sharingan which can control a Tailed Beast, and Mokuton which can suppress its chakra. We didn't want such a life for you..._

_But I'm rambling, or so it feels like. Anyway, in this scroll are all my worldly possessions as well as a few things your mother left behind. Give them to her if she is with you, if not they are yours. The main thing I want you to have is my sword Hisagomaru. It was crafted for me by your mother, with some help from a friend of hers, Tenchi Kasumioji. The other things in this scroll is a necklace I intended to give to your mother the day she was supposed to leave, but didn't finish it in time as well as a few scrolls on some of my personal techniques in both kenjutsu and Genjutsu. _

_Finally I just want to give you some last words of advice. If you love someone truly love them, be with them and don't let anyone or their opinions get in the way of that. As I said earlier, watching your mother walk away was the hardest thing I've ever had to endure, even knowing we were doing it for all the right reasons. Please for my sake as well as for the sake of whomever you may grow to care about in the future, don't do what I and your mother did. Finally always follow your heart, and don't let anything get in the way of what you feel is right, and know even if you take heed of nothing else I've said up to this point, that I will always be proud of you no matter what you choose to do in life. So chase your dreams and when your time comes, look back on your life and have as few regrets as possible. I love you my child,_

_Taro Uchiha_

Just after the letter were two more sealing arrays one marked scrolls and another marked necklace but Hanataro could barely make it out though his currently blurry eyes as they were full of unshed tears.

"Hanataro-kun is everything ok?" Yugao asked concerned.

In response, he silently handed her his father's last words and she quickly realized why he was so emotional at the moment, she herself was moved by her sensei's final words to his then unborn son. She gently put her arms around the young boy until he managed to calm down, after which he gave her a grateful nod which she returned with a smile.

Taking a deep steadying breath, he turned to the others and said "I'm sorry for that little display, I was just, overwhelmed for a moment there."

"Don't worry about it. We all have our moments." The Hokage responded kindly.

"Yes, I suppose so. Anyway let's see what we have here shall we?" Hanataro said before he unsealed the items in the scroll one by one bottom to top.

First was a necklace, it was simplistic yet beautiful, It had ten black and crimson red speckled magatama made out of bloodstone evenly placed around the necklace, in-between the space between each one were three black beads. It was held shut by a simple clasp. Smiling slightly, Hanataro undid the clasp and placed the necklace around his neck. He then turned to Yugao and asked "How do I look?"

"Very much like a monk Hanataro-kun." She replied.

"I can live with that he responded before unsealing the portion of the will labeled scrolls, showing there were three of them there, one for Kenjutsu, one for Genjutsu, and one for Ninjutsu. Deciding to go over them later, Hanataro pulled open his robe slightly to reveal that it actually held many pockets and things of that nature before putting the scrolls inside.

Finally he came to the last seal holding his father's sword. There was a small puff of smoke and then Hisagomaru was revealed in at its glory.

It had dark blue scabbard with three red tomoe on the side in the shape of the Sharingan, a white rayskin handle wrapped in dark blue cotton in between the weave of which were two menuki brass ornaments in the shape of trees flowering sakura trees; one was near the guard on the right, the other near the pommel on the left. The guard and pommel were formed out of cast iron; the guard took the shape of the Uchiha crest, with the pommel having it imprinted on.

Taking it in hand, Hanataro noted it didn't weigh much more than three pounds and that was while it was in its sheath, which means it will likely be much lighter outside of it.

Smiling slightly Hanataro said "Okaa-san and her friend did a truly marvelous job on this sword it is nothing less than a masterpiece." He also made a mental note to meet the smith himself and ask about his mother.

He then tucked it securely into his sash and said "Thank you for giving me my father's will Ojii-sama as well as treating me to lunch, but I really must be going now, as I left at dawn to train and forgot to leave a note telling Hinamori-san what I would be doing and I would hate for her to be overly concerned about me."

Smiling slightly the Hokage nodded and said "Yes it is never wise to anger a woman if it can be avoided Hanataro-kun, take this from someone who knows. Also, stop by my office in a few days and I may have some other things that belong to you now by right of inheritance."

"Understood, also I'd like to meet the rest of my Tou-san's team, so if you can round them up sometime when they aren't busy it would be nice to meet them Yugao-neechan." Hanataro humbly requested.

"I'll be sure to bring them around soon, ok?" Yugao promised.

Giving everyone a final nod, Hanataro headed off back towards the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

As Hanataro approached the main house, he heard the sounds of shouting coming from within, making him quicken his pace. Streaking past the foyer and into the kitchen he came upon an odd sight. Momo-san was arguing with a black spiky haired eight years old wearing a blue high-collared top, white shorts, and blue ninja sandals. They seemed to be arguing about him of all things.

"I don't care what that senile old man in his bathrobe says, there is no way some nobody from the Fire Temple is just going to waltz in here and take the power that is rightfully mine!" he snapped.

Hinamori just let out a frustrating groan before saying "If I've told you once I've told you a million times today, Hanataro-san is older than you, and hence the title of clan head falls to him by default. Also, stop acting like this is the end of your world. I mean, it's not like you were ever old enough to actually attend a council meeting, so it's not like you're really loosing anything in the first place!"

"Yeah just what rightfully belongs to me! My Tou-san was clan head before Ita- before _**he**_ butchered everyone!" Sasuke's eyes then narrowed angrily and he said "And where does a mere vassal who should be grateful for her position in the Uchiha Clan? I think it's you who need to be reminded of their place."

Sasuke then went to strike the older more accomplished Kunoichi, only for him to suddenly unable to move his arm. Looking over, he found his fist was suddenly encased in a rectangular prism of visible chakra. He then heard a tinkling sound coming from his left.

Both ninja and ninja-in-training glanced over at the figure gliding silently towards Sasuke.

"Who the hell are-"Sasuke was cut off as the hard metal end of a shakujo swiftly and painfully made contact with his skull causing him to cry out in pain.

"Hanataro-san, where have you been all day, I was worried." She chastised.

In response to Hinamori he said "My apologies Hinamori-san, I was merely sticking to my usual routine of being up at dawn to begin my morning training. I should've informed you last night so you didn't have to worry about me needlessly."

'_Hanataro gets up at dawn every morning to train? Wow, what dedication.'_ Hinamori thought in admiration as she smiled and said "Its fine, I was just afraid you had gotten lost taking a late night walk around Konoha or something, seeing as you only arrived two days ago."

Hanataro chuckled a bit at the idea of him wandering around lost all day before he said "No, was out training or I was supposed to anyway. I Hokage wished to see me about verifying my parentage, and gave me some of my inheritance today. The items that belong to my parents, he also said to drop by in a couple of days and he would likely have more for me. If I could hazard a guess, it would be items that belonged to the Senju Clan that Tsunade didn't bother to take with her when she fled into exile."

"Hey you, I demand you let me go and give me anything that belongs to the Uchiha Clan, by my right as last true Uchiha." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Hanataro turned toward the ninja in training and said "Ah, I had almost forgotten about you. Thank you for reminding me of your presence, it wouldn't due for you to escape your punishment."

'_He had forgotten about me...ME, THE LAST UCHIHA?! How dare he disrespect me by treating me like my presence doesn't even matter in my own home?'_ Sasuke fumed silently to himself before he prepared to lash out at him, only to be struck sharply on the head with the ninso's shakujo once again.

"Argh, stop doing that!" Sasuke demanded flailing in pain.

Ignoring the boy's complaints' Hanataro spoke in a sharp tone, very much unlike the serene one he usually used and said "Now you listen here Sasuke Uchiha, you can hate me all you wish, that's fine by me. But!-"He said raising his voice and shaking his shakujo slightly "You had better never let me catch you raising a harmful hand to a woman again unless you are sparing, or she is an enemy kunoichi."

Hanataro then shook his shakujo in Hinamori's direction and said "Especially not this woman, the very same one who has likely cooked all your meals, and kept your clothes, as well as this house clean, as I suspect such tasks are beneath 'The Last Uchiha' correct?" Hanataro suddenly asked the stunned Hinamori who managed to nod.

"I figured as much." He said before turning back to Sasuke and saying "Now, here is what's going to happen. You are going to go to your room until we call you for dinner, after which you are going to clean up by yourself as punishment, and-"Hanataro added "If Hinamori-san decides you did a well enough job, you may be allow to go out after dinner and do...whatever it is you normally do before coming in for the night."

'_Is he serious? Does he seriously think he can send me to my room and make me clean dishes like some servant? Not to mention restrict my training to before dark?'_ Sasuke seethed.

"No." the duck-butt haired avenger said defiantly, cocky smirk in place.

Hanataro chuckled mirthlessly and parroted "No, my dear Sasuke, you act as if you have a choice in the matter." The ninso then banged his Shakujo on the ground once, and the kekkai holding his arm began to forcefully drag him out of the main house, and along the halls where the rooms were located.

"Ah, that reminds me, where exactly is Sasuke-kun's room Hinamori-san?" the ninso asked after the boy was out of sight.

"Just before mine." She responded and watched as he tilted his shakujo left and right, and left again, before he suddenly tapped the butt on the ground twice before giving a curt nod and saying "There, that's done."

He then smiled at Hinamori happily only to see her doing a very good impression of a goldfish. Concerned, he asked "Hinamori-san is everything ok?"

"No one, no one's ever done that to Sasuke before." She replied in awed tones.

"His parents let him get away with acting so disrespectful?" Hanataro asked doubtfully, to which Hinamori shook her head and responded "No, but he was a much different person before...before that night-"She said with an accompanying shudder "He was much kinder and so his parents never had to reprimand him. Up till now though it has just been him and me and..."

"And he refuses to listen to a 'mere vassal' is that right?" Hanataro finished.

"Yes." She finished quietly.

"Hmph, well you don't need to worry about Sasuke anymore, I'll take care of him. I think he just needs some structure in his life is all honestly. After well, that incident happened everyone basically let him do whatever he wished, giving him a wrongful sense of entitlement. Don't worry Hinamori-san, I'll straighten him out." Hanataro promised.

Hinamori just stared at the ninso for a moment before letting out a loud relived sigh and before glomping him out of the blue and saying "Thank goodness you're here now Hanataro-san, I was nearing my wits end with Sasuke-sans bad attitude."

Awkwardly patting the stressed girl on the back he said "N-no, no problem H-Hinamori-san. C-could you, umm m-maybe, let me g-go now p-please?" he stuttered out, his old habit returning full force, being unused to physical contact with the opposite sex, as well as being taught to abstain from such things in the first place.

Realizing what she had done, she promptly let the ninso before apologizing profusely. Hanataro thought the embarrassed look on her face was cute. She was red-faced looking completely aghast while continually bowing to him and saying 'sorry' over and over again.

'_Yes, Hinamori-san is definitely cute...Wait what?' he thought with a start 'No, bad thoughts bad! Hinamori-san is just a friend nothing more! Like Yugao-neechan or Gai-san...'_

"Oh, dear."

"What's the matter Hanataro-san?" Hinamori asked.

After explaining his arrangement with Maito Gai, and the fact that he had completely forgotten the things he needed to procure by tomorrow morning, Hinamori said "You go and get what you need for your training tomorrow; I'll stay here and cook dinner."

"But that isn't fair to you Hinamori-san. Besides, after I just got through telling Sasuke that he needs to start helping out around here, how would it look if I didn't lead by example?" The ninso asked.

The kunoichi nodded slowly seemingly understanding before she went to the cupboard and taking out a box of miso soup promptly tore it open and dumped the whole thing down the garbage disposal. She then turned to an utterly confused hanataro and said "Hanataro-san, we seem to be out of Miso. Do you think you can rush to the market and get me some more before dinner?" She asked innocently, a wicked smile on her face.

Shaking his head ruefully, Hanataro responded "You are a devious woman Momo Hinamori; I see I'll need to keep my guard up around you." He said before he made his way out of the Uchiha Compound, never seeing the slightly hurt look on the girls' face...

* * *

Hanataro quickly found and replaced the miso, before he made his way to a clothing store hoping that he could find what he needed. Going into a nearby store that sold kimonos, he waked up to the counter and asked "Excuse me, but do you happen to sell robes preferably those similar to mine?" he asked the store owner.

The little old lady behind the counter, popped some glasses on her head making her eyes look far, far too big for her face before she took in Hanataro appearance and said "Not exactly like you but I can throw something together really fast and easy if you tell me what you're looking for." She said in an ancient creaking voice.

Nodding happily he said "Yes well let's see, I need a kimono for someone six foot in height, forest green if you have it with a bright orange sash, and I need to be made out of the roughest material you have."

The old woman blinked behind her spectacles' for a moment, just staring at Hanataro before she finally asked "You serious sonny? I don't know anyone besides Maito Gai who would wear such a thing, and you want it made out of the coarsest material I have?"

"Yes ma'am, such a robe is crucial for the training I'm going to be putting a friend of mine through."

Muttering something about 'kids these days' under her breath, the old woman hopped off the stool she apparently was standing on and tottered to the back of her store. Thirty minutes later she came out with a large boxed parcel even bigger than she was, sliding it across the counter before hopping back upon the stool and saying "There, one six foot long uncomfortable eyesore. That'll be 3,000 yen please and solemn promises never to ask me make such a thing again."

Chuckling slightly Hanataro paid for the optical monstrosity before making his way out of the old woman's shop, never hearing her say "I was serious, never, ever again."

* * *

Hanataro was on his way home, when he noticed a peculiar sight: One Uzumaki Naruto currently being chased by an angry mob. Seeing the rambunctious blonde in obvious peril, Hanataro acted swiftly putting himself between the mob and the boy just as they had cornered him. Naruto, who had his eyes shut preparing to take yet another beating, was mystified when the pain didn't come like it usually did. Peeking out through a squinting eye, he found that, superimposed between him and an angry crowd of villagers was that same nice person from his birthday the other day, the one who gave him the very same boken he had strapped to his back at the moment.

Not taking his eyes off the villagers Hanataro asked "Naruto-kun, are you hurt?"

Standing up Naruto responded "No mister, mister uhh...sorry mister but I can't remember your name, what was it again?" the blonde asked.

"Hanataro, Hanataro Yamada." The ninso calmly responded still not taking his eyes off the mob.

This caused the blonde to smile and nod saying "Yeah that was it, sorry but it's kinda an unusual name and hard to remember."

"This coming from the person whose name means fish paste?" Hanataro joked even now not taking his hawk-like gaze off the village folk.

"Oi, my name means maelstrom, not fish paste, maelstrom!" the blonde complained.

Nodding slightly Hanataro then asked "Did you do anything to rile these people up Naruto-kun?"

The whiskered blonde shook his head saying "Nope, not this time. They tried to take your present away from me, saying a brat like me didn't deserve it, so I ran."

"I see." Hanataro then addressed the crowd "Is what he says true? Did you chase after him for such a pointless reason?"

"Pointless reason?" one villager said stepping forward angrily "You think not finishing off the demon that nearly destroyed our home ten years ago after seeing it armed with a weapon a pointless reason? I don't know who you are stranger, but if you continue to aid the Demon Brat, you'll soon find yourself with no allies in this village." The man then sneered at Naruto before adding "And nobody who wants anything to do with you."

"Are you quite finished?" Hanataro asked calmly.

Shifting his hostile gaze to the ninso, the man nodded...and before anyone could do anything hanataro struck. Fast as lightning he was in front of the speaker for the mob, and then he promptly slapped him in his wrists, his right femur, left kneecap, and jaw. The man promptly collapsed in a heap and began screaming the bones in the areas struck broken by the simple strikes. To Naruto, it looked like something this one Hyuuga boy was always doing except he aimed for something called ten-ten...ten something or other, and Hanataro aimed for weak points on the human body.

"Woah." The blonde said quietly as the man still wreathed in pain, from simple slaps to his person.

Nimbly jumping back to the blonde's slide Hanataro said "Listen up and listen well. I am Hanataro Yamada, tokubetsu jonin ranked ninso, heir to both the Senju and the Uchiha, and I will not tolerate such misconduct against a ten year old child. If I hear about any more of these mobs forming for any reason at all, those found in them will find themselves spending the next month in prison."

"On whose authority?" One mob member challenged only to be promptly bitch slapped into a world of pain like his cohort.

"On mine seeing as I am the new head of the Uchiha Police! Now, disperse or I'll have the Anbu arrest all of you for domestic violence and attempt to harm a minor." He threatened.

Muttering dark curses and 'How the Civilian Council would hear about this' the crowd made their way off one by one. After the last had left, Hanataro turned to Naruto to ask if he was ok, only to be knocked down by an orange-blonde blur.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said over and over again.

Patting the boy on the back for a few minutes to calm him down Hanataro said "You're quite welcome Naruto-kun. Now, could I get up please?"

"Oh right, sorry. I seem to do this a lot huh?" the blonde said embarrassed.

"Yeah you do...say Naruto, how would you like to have dinner at my place?" Hanataro offered kindly.

Blinking owlishly for a minute, Naruto asked "You serious?"

"Would I have offered if I wasn't?" Hanataro retorted.

This caused the boy to give a very foxlike grin and say "You bet dattaboyo!"

"Dattaboyo?" Hanataro asked picking himself and his parcels up off the ground.

"Sorry, I tend to say that when I get excited." Naruto said blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Ah, I see a nervous tick then. Well follow me and we'll have something good for dinner tonight." Hanataro said kindly.

* * *

The two arrived at the main house in the Uchiha District and Hanataro ushered a nervous looking Naruto inside while calling "Hinamori-san I'm back and I brought a friend for dinner is there going to be enough for four?" he called.

"Welcome back, and yes we have plenty I didn't know how much you would eat so I made more than usual, who did you bring home with you anyway Hanataro?" Hinamori asked while rounding the corner.

The second she laid her eyes on Naruto her face brightened. "Ohayo Naruto-kun!"

"Yo Hina-neechan." The blonde said giving her a cheery wave.

"Oi Hinamori whose...what are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked rudely upon seeing Naruto.

"Oh hey there Teme, I almost didn't recognize you without that sourpuss look on your face, by the way you get that trademarked yet?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to scowl.

"That's enough bickering you two." Hanataro said calmly.

The 'Avenger' then turned to Hanataro and asked "What is the dobe doing here?"

"He's having dinner with us of course." Hanataro responded as if it should be obvious.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow "Why?"

To which Hanataro responded "Why not, it's not like he's moving in, just staying for dinner."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before walking off.

Dinner was a pleasant affair in Hanataro's opinion. Once he got the boy's to stop calling each other names thanks to a whack or two of his shakujo, they sat and ate a good home cooked meal of Miso soup, white rice, and grilled fish. All the while Naruto kept them entertained with stories of the pranks he'd pulled some of which caused Hanataro to chastise the young blonde. It simply wasn't proper to replace someone's shampoo with scented dog poop.

After dinner Hanataro turned to Sasuke and said "Well, I have to see Naruto home and you have dishes to do Sasuke-san."

"Whatever." The Uchiha said making his way to the kitchen.

"I'm serious Sasuke, if I come back and don't find those dishes done, your not going to like what I do next."

With that final warning, Hanataro led Naruto out of the Uchiha District to his little apartment near the Hokage Tower. Standing at the door he turned to the blonde and said "You sure you'll be ok here by yourself?"

Naruto just nodded and said "Yeah don't worry about it, I've been on my own since I was six."

Hanataro nodded somewhat knowing what that was like having lost his adoptive mother at that age. "Alright then if you're sure." Hanataro turned to go turning back just before the blonde closed his door to say "Just so you know Naruto, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to come see me ok? I'll do what I can to help you. Besides I think you're a good influence on Sasuke for the most part."

"Really, you mean it, your not just saying that right?" the Uzumaki asked tones of desperation his voice.

Smiling serenely Hanataro said "I thought I told you once already Naruto-kun, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

Thanks Hanataro-niisan." Naruto said giving him one of his small real smiles.

Nodding Hanataro raised a hand in farewell "Goodnight Naruto-kun." Before the darkness of the night swallowed him whole.

'_Arigato and good night Hanataro-kun.'_ The blonde thought, watching him go for a moment before shutting the door.

* * *

**Length: 10,500 – Date Completed:3/30/14**

**AN: Holy shit I wrote this in a week, while in a fever induced haze for the last 3k words I might add! I hope to god y'all enjoy the latest chapter of Serene Asura and if you did, please review if may just speed up my recovery. Till next time guys! Bubbajack out!**

* * *

**Jutsu Library: None this time**


End file.
